First Love, a Felix fanfic
by ElizabethMooMooChoccoMilk
Summary: A young girl captures the attention of both Aro and Felix when she willingly gives up her own life to save a complete stranger. Hormonal, slightly crazy and just plain weird, Luna finds herself the center of attention in the most dangerous place in the world, the city of Vultera, home to the power hungry and bloodthirsty vampires of the Vulture.
1. Chapter 1

Felix POV

I walk throughout the dark hallway. Aro wanted to speak with me. I wondered idlely over what he could want from me, or what he wanted me to do. I stop before the large doors that led to the masters chambers.

"Come in dear Felix," Aros voice drifts out from the other side. He seemed very happy, more so than normal. Pushing the doors open I step through the heavy dubble doors into one of the finest rooms in all of Vultera.

There sitting at his feet sat a young girl that I have never seen before. She had a childlike innocence about her, and her smile, oh her smile. It filled the room with light and happiness. I shocked myself by my thoughts. Never have I ever given such a compliment, if it could even be counted as one.

She gazed up at Aro her smile bright and full of warmth. Her eyes show her curiosity for the world around her. Her gaze fallows Aros and when her big round eyes latch onto me my whole world seems to slow down. Her eyes are soft and knowing. It was easy to see the happiness that flowed out of them Iike an endless river.

A look of shock registers in her eyes. Her mouth curve into a perfect little O. She closes her eyes momentary, and a wide brilliant smile fills her delicate face. Tilting her head back, she purrs. It is a soft sound that makes my long dead heart go soft.

How she could make me respond to her in such a way was beyond me, but there was something about this girl that made me want to get to know her. It was a strange feeling to me. My heart went soft and all that I wanted to do was keep her safe from the cruel world around her. My world can easily be compared to a black poison that killed all good things as it went on, but this small young girl brought light back to my cold dead heart. I felt compelled to protect her at even the cost of my own life. It would be a small price to pay to keep this little piece of light from being extinguished in the dark hell that surrounds us all.

"That's him?" Her voice is soft and bubbly as she whispers to Aro.

"Yes my dearest Luna, that is Felix." A smile brighter and bigger than the others takes its place on her beautiful face.

She giggles and looks down, her eye lashes brush her cheeks.

"He is so handsome. And so tall," her voice is smooth like honey, it wavers slightly at the end and she bites her lip before lifting her eyes to mine once more.

How could this girl affect me this way? I have never felt this way before and am uncertain of how to proceed with my thoughts and feelings. It went deeper than just wanting to get to know her on the surface. I wanted to know her like I know myself. I needed to understand everything she did. As confused as I was, I knew what I needed. And I needed her. More than I have needed anyone before. My feelings scared me. I am independent. I am strong. But everything fell away as I looked into her vived red eyes.

Luna POV

His eyes bored into mine. My heart constricts. He is so handsome! I stood up and crossed the room so I am standing in font of him. My smile grows as I look up at him. He is so hot!

"Hey, I'm Luna. Um, will you show me around the castle? Aro won't let me go alone. He's scared that I'll get lost." I giggle at the end and smile gingerly. I didn't want to hurt Aros feelings or anything. I liked being in the middle of everything, even if I wasn't the center of attention. Plus I am grateful that Aro turned me into a vampire. I have never been happier in my life, but I was becoming bored. I needed to do something before I went completely nuts. I could tell that day was not that far off either.

"If it is alright with Aro. . ." His voice trails off as he looks over my head. I turn and come face to face with Aro. I squirmed and jumped back. Lifting my arms I karate chop the air.

"Hey, hey, no creeping. It's creepy." I say in a choppy voice while I move my arms around in slow motion, thinking I looked cool.

"Hahahahahaha," Aros laughter filled the room. "My dear, how innocent you are!" He claps him hands together and smiles a sugary smile at me.

"So can the Hulk show me around? Please?" I ask him. I skip to his side and nuzzle up into his side. "Please, please, please!"

"Alright my dear, but only if you promise to not kill every human you meet." He arches an eyebrow. I sequel! Oh I was so excited! And my tour guide is a huge hunk of a man! This day just gets better and better! "Lets go!"

I skip to Felix's side and take his left hand in both of mine. I was so happy. A deep rumbling chuckle moves through his body as I tow him out of the room. Giggling I continue down the hall, Felix's hand easily swallowed mine up. My hands are the size of a child's, and his are giant. His hands like his eminence hight dwarfed my small size. I felt so tinny next to this man, and I loved it.

"Do you have anyplace in particular that you would like to see?" His deep baritone voice did wonders to make my stomach do flips. Looking up at him I giggled. Oh I had it bad. I am majorly crushing on him and I had every right to. Felix is everything that I could want in a man. Tall dark handsome completely ripped and stunningly sexy, all is one very massive package.

"Not really. I mean I have no clue what's here. The only time that I was outside was when Aro brought me here. But I was asleep so, ya I have no clue." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Then we will start our tour in the gardens. There are night blooming flowers as well as day blooming one's. There are servants tending to the gardens day and night. This part of Vultera is off limits for the human citizens, the only outsiders that see these gardens die shortly after." His tone is matter of fact as we walk through the halls.

Paintings hung on the walls and every forty feet or so a crystal chandelier would hang from the vaulted ceiling. Light grey marble set the somber tone as the walls followed the grey scale coloring that everything in this castle seemed to fallow.

"Why is everything so dark?" I ask as I look up at him and lay my head on his arm.

"Aro as well as the other masters like to be imposing. Anything that can help get the message across that the Vulture rule over the vampire world, will be used." Power radiates from his voice. It was no wonder that he is part of the guard. He is imposing and would not hesitate to rip a person's head off. I had to say, that fact just made him that much sexier in my mind. I snuggled up close to his arm. Wrapping my arms around his thick arm I sigh happily, content to stay with him.

I could feel his eyes on me. Lifting my eyes to his I smile softly. My eyes melt as I look into his eyes. He made my stomach do somersaults in my tummy. I almost felt trapped in his gaze.

Felix POV

Her eyes were soft and knowing. I felt the sudden urge to kiss this little Goddes by my side. She clings to me like a girl would cling to her boyfriend on their first date. It startled me to realize that I felt like this was a date. I am completely nervous and unsure of myself. She had no clue how she affected me. Not a clue.

I came to a stop before the doors that led to the gardens. I shift closer to her and move my body so that I'm faceing her. Her eyes widen slightly and she parts her lips slightly. Heat fills her eyes as she gazes up at me waiting for my next move.

I lift my hands to the sides of her face. I lean down slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wants to. I hoped she wouldn't want to pull away. I wanted this, needed this.

Her eyes close as she moves onto her toes so kiss me. Our lips come together and heat fills my body as she slowly begins to move her mouth against mine. We kiss slowly. She moves her hands to my chest. Slowly one hand moves to my neck, gripping my hair she pulls me closer to her. I press against her, as our mouths move faster together. She tasted sweet like honey and sugary sunshine.

I move my lips from hers and move down to her neck. Gently kissing down her neck to her shoulder I move my lips up and down placing kisses on her smooth flesh. Luna moved her arms around my neck and holds me closer to her. She cluches my hair in one hand and my cloak in her other. She mmmms into my hair and sighs happily. Tilting her head back she allows me to access her neck more easily.

She giggles as I move my lips to the other side of her neck.

"Felix," she whispers my name as she clutches me closer to her. A soft almost inaudible whimper slips from her lips.

I easily felt her need. It matched my own to a fine point. I felt a familiar tightening in groin. I growled lightly into her jugular. A gasp comes from her pretty little mouth. She squirms closer to me, gasping for breath.

"That feels so good," she whispers in my ear. A shiver wracks through my body. I felt her quick breaths. Her chest moved against mine, fueling the lustful fire in my body.

It took all of the restraint I had accumulated in my long life, to pull away from this little piece of sunshine. She whispers "no," as I gently place her on the ground. I could not take her innocence from her. I would not take it. Not now at least. She deserved better.

"Felix, why did you stop?" Her breathing was still fast. I had affected her as much as she affected me. That surprised me. Though I'm not sure why. I have never been a lady's man, I suppose that is the right term for this time. Most women, whether they are human or vampire, have always avoided me. They are most likely turned off because of my imposing stature and my overall executioner look. And those who were or are interested in knowing me are to scared to act upon their feelings. They were smart to do this. I have never been interested in having a mate before, but now, Luna is all I can think of. It scared me that I could be so dependent on one person. I now understood why the ancients keep their wives under constant protection. I could not even begin to imagine anyone hurting my little Luna.

"I don't want to hurt you." Is all that I can say to her. Her face falls momentarily.

"You won't hurt me," her voice breaks as she try's to wrap her arms around me. I take her hands in my own and step back from her. It is very hard for me to controle my temper and as the strongest vampire ever to have existed, I am naturally scared of hurting her physically, not just emotionally if things don't work out for us.

"We should go out into the gardens before the sun rises." I say dropping my her hands and moving to open the door. She lies a hand on my arm and I couldn't help but look down at her.

"So that's it?" Her voice breaks. "We can't be together?"

Startled by her bluntness I stay silent. Her face falls as sadness pours out of her. She shakes her head taking conformation from my silence. Pushing her way out the doors she runs into the garden. I chase after her, I couldn't let her out of my sight. I loved her, already. The world is far to dangerous for a dainty little flower like her.

Aro POV

I smile as Luna drags Felix out of the throne room. She is just the cutest most innocent and interesting person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. Her gentle nature and creative views of the world made me realize how very bright a young girl could shine.

"I don't like her, she is far to happy to be of any use to us." Jane's cold tone makes me turn to her.

"She is part of our coven now Jane. You will treat Luna with the utmost respect. There will be consequences for any one who trys to hurt her. Emotionally or physically it does not matter. She gave me a child and is a very talented young newborn. If anyone has a grievance against her, you will talk to me before you go near her. Does everyone understand? Good." I say as I sit down on my throne. I look over the room, satisfied with what I see. My hand made empire grows stronger every day. Now with a child of my own and a shifter by my side I am invincible. The Cullens might have their little shield, but what I have is far better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank all of you who looked upon my little righting and graced it with your special eyes. I really appreciate it.**

**BTW as I and the world know I do not own nor claim the twilight characters in any way. But if I could I would totally buy Felix hands down! Gota love the big guy! **

Luna POV

I run into the garden. Dry sobs rack my body. Oh God what did I just do? I had promised that I would never fall for anyone. I am independent and just fine on my own. Now I loved a man who did not love me back.

Felix ran after me mistakenly thinking that I would destroy the city or something gruesome like that. I am a new born after all. It most likely would not surprise him if I went on a rampage through Vultera.

"Luna, stop!" Felix yells behind me. Louder sobs leave my lips. Why is he doing this to me? Can't he see that I've had enough?"

His hand comes down hard on my arm. Bringing me to a stop he turns me around to face him. I twist in his grasp, trying in vain to get free.

"Let me go!" I cry. "Please! Just let me go!" I push his hand and fight against him as hard as I can. I just wanted to be left alone. He jerks me closer to him and locks a very well muscled arm around me. He moved so fast that he is just a blur. His mouth crushes down on mine as he moves his other arm around me and wraps my hair around his hand. Pulling down he forces my head back.

He begins to move his mouth against mine as I wrap my arms around his neck. I press closer to him, burying myself deeper into his embrace. I needed this more than I realized I did. I move one hand down his chest and moan into his mouth. He is so muscled! Felix reacts to my moan of pleasure by lifting me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. Oh God I wanted him. Begging silently with my hungry kisses and movements he places me on the ground. A deep rumbling growl emanates from deep within his chest. Gasping in pleasure I arch my back and buck beneath him.

I could hardly hold my self back from tearing his cloths off right then and there. Felix seems to be on the same train of thought as me as he begins to move his hands down to the edge of my dress. Slipping his hands up under the soft fabric and caresses the soft flesh of my thigh. Moaning I thrust my hips up, begging for the thick peace of Felix's manhood that I felt pressing against my leg.

Breaking away from my hungry mouth he places a gentle hand on the side of my face. Looking down at me it's easy to see the love that he had for me.

"Are you sure?" His breath is hard and his voice is deep and husky.

Shivering in want and need I nod my head and arch and moan beneath his hard body. "Please," I gasp, " I need you! I, I love you!" Twisting beneath him I grip his cloak and pull him closer.

I didn't realize that he had frozen in shock. Lifting my head, I look into Felix's eyes. They are wide and dark with lust.

"You love me? How? You don't know but one thing about me. My past is dark and twisted. How could you love someone who has killed so many innocent people?" His voice is strained and hard, unwilling to accept my proclamation.

"I love you because I know that we are made for one another."

"How can you know? You're just a newborn."

"I know what I know, in my heart." My voice fades away as I look away from him. The sky lightens in the dawns light. Streaks of pink and orange paint the sky, leaving beauty and warmth in their wake.

Felix POV

The expressiveness in her eyes astounds me. The sunrise is reflected in her bright red eyes.

How this beauty could ever love me, is beyond my comprehension. Everyone who has ever loved me has died as a consequence, and because of that I never get close to anyone. Aro knows me the best out of all the Vulturi members, but that is because he has read every one of my thoughts.

Now this little peace of life under me has proclaimed her love for me and I have no clue what to do. I truly did not know what to do in a situation like this. Movie clips flash through my mind. In the movies the man would always say "I love you" back to the lead actress.

Just thinking the words made my heart fly. I felt weak in the knees and almost light headed. I felt like a human.

"I think that I may just love you too." I say the words before I can think and regret them instantly when I see the sad look in her eyes. She smiles, but it does not reach her eyes. It falls flat as she trys to fake her feelings.

Tears that will never fall fill her eyes. It broke my heart to see her look so sad.

Gently she pushes against my chest, begging silently to let her go. I lift myself off of her and stand before her. I reach down to offer her my hand. She declines and instead stands on her own, brushing past me with a hand at the lips to hold back the sob that threatened to escape her perfect lips.

I could not move. I had hurt her twice in one day. I stood rooted to the spot as the sun climbed slowly into the sky. My only movements were to lift my hood and step into the shadow of a hedge.

Groaning I press my hands into my face. How can I be so, so absolutely out of my depth? Never in my immortal life had I felt so helpless. She hated me. I knew she did. I had pushed her away because I didn't know how to love her.

The day passes slowly. I have not moved a single muscle. Aro found me as the sun began to set.

"Wherever is my little Luna?" His voice is startled and mildly worried.

"I thought that she was with you." I state. I was beginning to become worried.

"I have not seen her. Are you saying that you let her go?"Aro looked quite mad. I could only imagine what he would do to me if she was not found. And soon at that.

"When did you last see her?"Aros voice is hard and unforgiving. I knew that I would be punished for letting Luna go. I had just assumed that she would return to Aros side, I did not imagine that she would leave the safety of Vultera.

The gravity of the situation landed on me fully. Panic filled my heart. Images of a lost and scarred Luna filed my head.

"What have I done?" Lifting my head I breath in deeply. He scent fills me. Bleeding out of the garden, I fallow her scent out into the Tuscany countryside. Fear for my beautiful young love filled my being. I needed to find my Luna, my only love.

"Find her!" Aro yells after me.

"I will, I will," I whisper the words to myself. Terrified by my lack of knowledge of love, I wondered helplessly if she would take me back. I had pushed her away twice. The saying, "third time is the charm," comes to my mind. To be honest with myself I did not believe that she would forgive me.

Aro POV

The dimly lit halls of Vultera create a rather spooky feel to the old castle. I knew for a fact that Luna moved Felix to love her. How he could not love the quirky girl is beyond me. Even Caius liked her, and Caius likes very few people. My Jane and Alic, commonly known as The Which Twins to the populace of the vampire world, liked the young girl greatly. Something about her personality brought them close enough to her so that she could make them love her.

She is a very talented young newborn. Having more than one gift as an immortal or mortal is unheard of. Along with the gift of attraction she has the ability to turn into animals, although she prefers the form of a cat or unicorn. A sigh escapes my lips. Shaking my head I step into the throne room. Gliding across the floor I eloquently sit on my throne mulling over Lunas' and Felixs' love life. So much drama in such a new relationship.

"What is bothering you brother?" Marcus looked at me, seemingly genuine in his harmless question. I sigh once more. "Our Luna has fled Vultera. It seemed that Felix and her relationship is in danger of breaking. Such a waist," I sigh.

"I believe that they will work things out. Luna is a very emotional girl and Felix does not express his emotions, but they are mates, and after they both realize that they are made for one another, their bond will be the strongest link that our kind has ever seen." Marcus stands slowly as he moves to my side. Holding out his hand he offers it to me.

Taking his hand I lean over it and concentrate on his thoughts.

Even now their bond grows stronger.

The bond between the two stunned me. It was not a simple thred holding the two together, but a thick iron clad rope that bends and breaths with ever one of their thoughts and feelings.

I lift my head and smile. What a powerful pair they will become.


End file.
